The joker thieves
by Sphintusfan01
Summary: Naruto and hinata ran away from konoha at age of 6, they became a nonsensical thieves duo. They are also the two lovable idiots. They became partners and family. They are unpredictable thieves.
1. Chapter 1 the jokers steals kumogakure

Naruto

The joker thieves

Summary

Naruto and hinata ran away from konoha at age of 6, they became a nonsensical thieves duo. They are also the two lovable idiots. They became partners and family. They are unpredictable thieves.

Author Note

Naruto and Hinata are acting like miria and Isaac and also like Jessie and James and meowth.

Declaimer

I do not own Naruto, Nanbaka, Pokemon, Milo Murphy's Law, Durarara, Etc.

Chapter 1

Inside Kumogakure, the village is located in a range of tall mountains, and is literally hidden in the clouds. The Raikage works in a large blue structure built into the tallest mountain. The raikage who name is A has dark skin with with a large muscular build, blonde hair combed back, a small moustache and goatee. His face has pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead. He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one; traits he inherited from his father.

Everything was going normal, until two people showed up to kumogakure.

"There's been a robbery!" The store owner came running into the office.

"The gates to enter kumogakure have been stolen." The guard for the front gate came running in.

"What." A said as he quickly summon his anbus and ran towards the front gates.

When they arrived the whole two doors were being dragged by two kids, one boy who was holding a bag of money, which has a hole in it and money falling out and a girl who was holding a bag of stuff that they rob, the bag also had a hole and stuff was falling out, jewels, gold earrings, plants, diamonds. The two of them also had the two doors on their hands and they were running. Naruto was in the front of hinata, he strongly resembles his father: he has blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes, while inheriting the shape of his mother's eyes and face. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Naruto and Hinata are rather short for their age. Naruto and hinata were also the same size. Hinata possesses the byakugan, she has manage to make herself see again and see color, she has blue eyes. She has dark blue hair that is same length as miria.

The two of them are wearing shirts and shorts they had bandages on them and they are covered all around their body but was showing their chin to the nose, past the nose to their eyes and past the eyebrows. They had the two doors that are on their shoulders.

The anbus arrived and they pulled out their weapons they surrounded them and they paused and all sweetdrop at the two of them.

"Halt what are your intentions in our village and why did you take the gates." One of the anbus said but soon regretted asking.

"Are intentions are well because everyday the people that work here would have to open the gates for the people to come inside they have hard work and all those workers do to have open the doors." Naruto said dramatically and Hinata and him cried.

"Yes Naruto we need to help them." Hinata said as she gave Naruto the thumbs up and he gave her the thumbs up, they both had grin on their faces.

All of the ninjas just sweetdrop and few felt like they just smack into the wall.

"You two are under arrest for steeling." A said as the two of them look at him before, they both pulled out a ball.

"Lets go." Hinata said as they both throw the ball and smoke came out.

When the smoke clear they were already on a boat and they fall off the mountain. The money was also flying out of the bag. They were both laughing well flying down the mountain.

(Flashback)

Outside of konoha is a blonde boy he is at the age of 6, his name is Naruto, he was sneaking out of konoha in middle of the night. He walked into the side of the wall of konoha and found a girl with dark blue hair and she is at age of 6, she came down the wall and landed in the forest floor.

"Is she ok? Naruto thought as he walks over too her, he could see her crying.

Naruto paused and recognized her when she came into the moonlight, she was Hinata they meet at the age of 5. Naruto saved her when she was getting bullied, they have been best friends ever since.

He walks over to Hinata and waited for Hinata to notice him, Hinata saw him and went into tears and ran up to Naruto, she hugged him and cried.

"Na-Naruto why are you outside of konoha?" Hinata ask Naruto as she looked up at Naruto then she gaze at Naruto.

"I'm running away from home?" Naruto said as she look at him curiously.

"Why are you here Hinata!" Naruto said as Hinata let go of Naruto. Hinata giggled and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked as Hinata laugh for few before calming herself.

"Sorry it's just that it was really funny I'm also running away from home as well." Hinata said as Naruto went into surprised look.

"That's funny?" Naruto said as the two of them were laughing.

"So why haven't you ran away far from konoha?" Naruto asked as Hinata looked at her feet.

"I-It's just that I don't know where to go." Hinata answered as Naruto started thinking of what to do.

"I got it why don't we travel together and we can be our own family." Naruto said as Hinata smiled at Naruto.

"I love to become our own family." Hinata said as she held her hand out to Naruto, he grabbed it and the two of them walk of into the forest.

"Why did you leave konoha." Hinata said as Naruto explained his reason then he asked Hinata.

"What about you?"

Naruto smiled and told Hinata.

(Flashback end)

As the two of them flew down the mountain, two people jump in front of them just a few feet away. The guy one the left is Killer B has dark skin and a muscular build, as well as blonde, which is the iron armour seal that was used to seal Gyūki into him, and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn (correspondingly, Gyūki has horns like a bull, and the left one is partially missing). His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one.

Killer B wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He originally carried seven swords on his back, but now he only carries two swords on his back and stores the rest inside Samehada.

And the woman on the right is yugito has long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages, dark eyes and she wears red lipstick. She wears a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. Yugito also wears bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

"We won't let you escape." Yugito said as she was preparing for her jutsu.

"That's right flap like a butterfly sting like a bee." Bee said as he got his attack ready.

Yugito use fire release and shoot a flaming ball of hair, surrounded by fire, that turns into the shape of a mouse and then breaks up into several single hairs on fire that can pursue the target before exploding, once they come in contact with an object.

Bee use lightning, he uses the ability to flowligthing-natured chakra through his blades to increase their cutting power. B's skill with Lightning Release can charge a sharp but weak pencil-point to pierce straight through a large tree trunk and even through the ground.

The two of them charge and attack Naruto and Hinata. The two of them started panicking and screaming. When the attack hits them. The boat was destroyed and the two of them went up in the air with their bags and the two doors.

"We're blasting off again." The two of them shouted and they went up in the air and a light appeared and they were gone.

"What just happen." Yugito said as the anbus and the people who saw this are just wondering what just happened.

"We didn't even get away on that boat." Naruto said as he pouted an they were flying off into some distance.

"Well at least we still have the money and the two doors." Hinata said as she gave him the thumps up and he gave her the thumps up.

"We well be legends." Naruto said as they were laughing.

"Um did we steal the scroll that we were after." Hinata said looking through the bag.

"It's not in here either." Naruto said as they scream and they crash landed on the side of a mountain.

"Never mind it was in my pocket." Naruto said in pain.

"Awesome." Hinata shouts as the two of them have five each other.

The two of them got up and started spinning around in the crate that they made.

"We are the best thieves in history." Naruto said as he has sparkles in his eyes.

"Yes we are the best." Hinata said as she has sparkles in her eyes.

"We are the best." The two of them shouted and both of their hands were facing upward and the scroll was on their hand.

A bird came out of nowhere and took the scroll and flew off.

"Nnnnnnnnnoooooooo!" The two of them shouted and started running after the bird.

"Its right there." Naruto said as Hinata tried grabbing the bird.

"It's up that tree Naruto." Hinata shouts as Naruto and Hinata ran up the tree.

They went up the tree and grabbed the scroll and the bird flew off.

"Got it." Naruto said as they high five each other.

"Snap!" The two of them paused and the tree collapsed on them.

"I'm alright." Naruto and Hinata said as they got up slowly.

"They placed the scroll in the bag and quickly ran off.

"Where we going." Hinata said as the two of them paused and just kept running too the direction that they were going.

"I have no idea where but I'm going this way." Naruto shouts as Hinata was excited.

"Lets go." The two of them went in the other direction and abruptly turned in another direction.


	2. Chapter 2 the jokers steal themselves

Naruto

The joker thieves

 **Summary**

Naruto and hinata ran away from konoha at age of 6, they became a nonsensical thieves duo. They are also the two lovable idiots. They became partners and family. They are unpredictable thieves.

 **Author note**

Minato and kushina are still alive and they have three young kids, two twins and one from minato brother-in-law if you assume that or is he.

Also the tv host in this chapter is for helping me on some stuff, I tried making him just like the character from nanbaka.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own Naruto, Nanbaka, Pokemon, Milo Murphy's Law, Durarara, Etc.

Chapter 2

" **Hello this is kakashi I well be guiding you throughout all the stories and I well be having an intern to help me with all this stuff wait is that how you spell it intern or is it something else like an apprentice or an employee or was it something! Anywho since I won't be in this chapter we have someone else taking team seven! I well show up in the chunin exams so don't you worry!" Kakashi said as he screams into the microphone and loud screeches echoes when he yells in excitement, everybody in the room clinch their ears in pain and others tilt their heads trying to understand what kakashi is saying meaning the crew.**

 **Inside the building is huge open spaces, it has a huge or giant tv screen and whole bunch of people recording it in different directions for some odd reason and why they are recording it and showing it live is unknown. The people who are visiting are sitting on the seats that is facing at the tv screen and thousands of people are their watching it even though they have their own tv at home and they don't have to buy hundreds of dollars just to get inside to watch in person just for this show. Their is whole bunch of people above everyone. They are working on the technology to control everything, the tv, the volume, the air temperature, even the lights. Their is also a few working on the repairs. There is people selling food to everybody in the seats.**

 **"So anyway to the story!" Kakashi says screaming loudly.**

Five people are walking through the lands of waves, the leader of the group is Minato, in front of the group is Tazuna, he has a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. he wears a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carries a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. Behind him are the four Namikaze and Uzumaki families that was behind him, behind the group is Minato, he can be frequently been compared with Naruto in terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also has jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. According to Jiraiya, Minato was considered to be very handsome. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. His three children naruko, menma, narsumi. His oldest child is naruko, she looks just like female Naruto but she resembles minato a lot more. Menma looks like Naruto but he has black hair and red eyes. Natsumi has red hair and blue eyes, she resembles her mother a lot. The three of them have three whiskers on each sides of their cheeks.

Team Minato didn't know was that Tazuna resolved to build a bridge that would connect the land of waves to the mainland to help restore its economic stability, which was against gato's interest. He knew that Gatō would try to kill him, but couldn't afford proper protection. It was because of this that Tazuna hired team Minato under the false lies in order for them to protect him from the bandits (this was considered a C-rank mission, thus reducing the cost). Unlike most of his fellow citizens, Tazuna was brave enough to defy Gatō's interests, although he was perfectly aware of the consequences.

 **"Now who comes behind those bushes is it Naruto and Hinata!" Kakashi screams and suspense was getting intense then a white bunny comes out.**

 **"Ehhhhhh!" Kakashi said as he looked at his notes for a second and look to see if this is part of the anime and story.**

 **"Were the hell are they!" Kalashi screams as he started panicking and started looking through all the monitors until he found them.**

Somewhere way far away from the lands of waves, are Naruto and Hinata, they were in front of a candy store, they had two gold coins on their left hands, they both flip the coins and it landed on heads.

"I win Naruto! You get to wear the jack o-lantern and I get to wear Santa Claus! Now lets robbed that candy store!" Hinata said as Naruto and Hinata jumped up in the air with their fist up and they both pulled out their bags of costumes and Hinata pulled out her Santa Claus costume and Naruto pulled out jack o-lantern costume which was just huge pumpkin head that has hole for him too see and a brown cape.

"Lets go!" Naruto said as they put on their costumes under a split second and ran into the store that they were robbing, they pulled out their bags and they held out fake explosives and threaten the shop owner, the owner started panicking.

"This is a robbery! Put all the candy and chocolate into this bag and get out all those boxs of candy and chocolate!" Hinata said as the guy started pulling out all the candy and chocolate and placed it into their bags and finally pulled out a giant box of candy and chocolate.

"Hey wait shouldn't we be somewhere important." Naruto said as Naruto and Hinata both pause and just stared at the map on the wall.

"Who knows! oh! wait we need are get away that is somewhere! um? were are we?" Hinata said as they looked at each other and quickly grabbed the box and took off running out the door and tried looking for somewhere to escape.

 **"Huh I guess they are lost in this story." Kakashi said as he screams to himself and went to team Minato.**

 **"Lets watched the battle." Kakashi said as he got excited and pulled up the lands of waves on the monitor.**

Haku and Zabuza were buried side by the side, and Naruko, having witnessed the fate of shinobi, decided to live her life in her own way, not letting others tell her how. The bridge was completed, and Team minato prepared to leave. As they gave their farewell to Tazuna and his family, Naruko told Inari that it was okay to cry. Inari, saying he didn't want to, he said the same thing to Naruko, who also said she didn't want to. As Naruko walked away, both of them broke into tears, causing her siblings to call them both idiots. As they all disappeared into the distance, Tazuna proclaimed that the bridge would be called the Great Naruko Bridge to signify the strength that Naruko gave Inari, who in turn spread it to the whole town.

 **"What in the hell! this is just wrong in so many ways! I mean seriously we just miss the battle and all that training and the kyuubi showing up and the two deaths! this is unfair! those joker thieves are evil! they even left the story just to steal chocolate and candy! their supposed to meet minato and Naruto would have to meet his family and confront his emotional issues and they would have their identities discovered and all that! But no they had to go and get themselves lost!" Kakashi screams and pouts, he pulls out his book and read in the corner of the room.**


	3. Chapter 3 the jokers steal the chūnin

Naruto

The joker thieves

 **Summary**

Naruto and Hinata ran away from konoha at age of 6, they became a nonsensical thieves duo. They are also the two lovable idiots. They became partners and family. They are unpredictable thieves.

 **Declaimer**

I do not own Naruto, Nanbaka, Milo Murphy's Law, Pokemon, Durarara, Etc.

Chapter 3

 **"I'm back! And today I welcome you readers, so Naruto and Hinata well be visiting konoha or going to konoha hopefully if they aren't lost." Kakashi said as he pulled up the remote and turned the monitor channel.**

 **"Enjoy!" Kakashi screams into the microphone and everyone clutch their ears.**

Naruto and Hinata are inside the building of the first chūnin exams, they were hiding inside the cleaning supply closet.

"Alright Hinata here's the plan, the village is running the chūnin exams this year, so a lot of people and lots of stores owners send their employees there, we well kidnap two people that are coming here and we will take their positions and pretend to be employees, we then sell the food that they have and get the money that we sell." Naruto said as he closed the map of konoha and placed it in their bag.

"That's the most amazing plan that we have created for today Naruto." Hinata said as she opens the door.

Just when she open the door Team Minato and Team Seven just pass by them. Then the two employees that they need to kidnapped also walked pass team minato and team seven.

"Hey Naruto should they be leaving right now." Hinata said as both of them paused and quickly open the door all the way and they did a running jump at them.

They went smacking right into the two of them and they went through the open window and the window closed itself.

"Did you guys hear something." The boy said as he looks around for the the strange sound in th hall way.

"It's nothing dobe." Sasuke said as he just kept walking and the boy decided to keep up with The Team.

Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata change into their employees uniform that they stole from the employees. They quickly tied up the two ninjas employees and hid them behind their storage car thingy that they use to get food to the chūnin exams, Naruto went back to the closet and grabbed their bag and went to the storage car thingy that Naruto and Hinata don't know what it's called.

"Alright Hinata! Let's see all we have to do is just get this thingy from the first part of them exam to the second part of the exam that is at the forty-fourth training ground." Naruto said as they climbed into the front, Naruto started to get the two horses moving after a few attempts.

Meanwhile, Team Minato and Team Seven at the first chūnin exams. The first part of the exam was the written, but it was not a test of knowledge as much as a test of information-gathering and willpower. The first nine questions were supposed to be obtained by cheating, where the genin must use any techniques to find out the correct answer without being caught. Naruko, who did not realise this, went into a traumatic state in which she felt that she would cause her entire team to be eliminated, as she did not know the answer to any of the questions. Menma realised that he, too, did not know the answers, but immediately activated his kyuubi chakra and enhanced his eyes sight and copy's someone else's answers. Natsumi, is a genius just like her parents to her incredible intellect, answered all of the questions quickly (a feat which the examiner later said could not be accomplished at genin level). The last question was a do or die question: if one didn't answer, one's entire team failed the Chūnin Exams, but if one answered incorrectly, one would remain a genin forever. Naruko showed that she was not a quitter when she exclaimed that she didn't care if she stayed a genin forever, and that, even if that came to pass, she would still become hokage. The genin who chose to answer the question all passed the first part of the Chūnin Exams — including Naruko, who didn't answer a single question on the written part of the exam. The second part of the exam (proctored by Anko Mitarashi) was a survival exam in the forty-fourth training ground, also known as "The Forest of Death"

After all the genin got told to go outside to the forest of death, they all got to meet orochimaru who was in disguised and Naruko got cut, Anko told them to go into the forest of death just then Naruto and Hinata came through the road and stopped the thingy.

"Huh? Did we arrive here early?" Hinata said as Naruto looks at the map to check and see if they are in the right place.

"We're here! It say the genin would arrive here and enter the forest of death at certain time." Naruto said as he was looking for the time they arrive and the time they enter.

"Oh come on! We arrived fifteen minutes late." Naruto said as they both started crying.

"Oh! You guys are still here? Why arent you with the others? You need to go to the Red District Store and get the food for the battle stadium." Anko said as she licks her lips at the thoughts of dumplings.

"Okay!" They both said and they quickly went off, they were both scared of Anko.

"All we need to do is get to red district S." Naruto said as they took a turn to the possible location.

During the forest of death, team minato and team seven found themselves in a desperate situation against orochimaru, an S-rank missing-nin from Konoha so powerful that the third hokage later mentioned that there was nobody in konoha that could fight him equally. It turned out that Orochimaru used to be one of the Third Hokage's pupils, also known as the sannin. After the encounter with Orochimaru, Sasuke has got bitten by Orochimaru, but they were able to pass Orochimaru and pass the scrolls.

Seven teams managed to pass, which was more than twice as many as had been expected. To cut down the prevailing genin from the second exam, a preliminary round was staged before the third and final stage of the Chūnin Exams. The twenty-one people — or twenty, after Kabuto withdrew — were to be matched up with each other, in a fight that lasted until somebody gave in or was unable to continue fighting. The proctor of the third exam, hayate gekkō, did reserve the right to step in and stop the fight when he felt that there was a clear winner. Sakura at first attempted to tell the examiners that the cursed seal that Orochimaru had placed on Sasuke was seriously debilitating him, but Sasuke stopped her, and told her to mind her own business. At that point, Naruko stepped in to stand up for Sakura, but was swiftly silenced by Sasuke, who acknowledged Naruko by declaring that she was one of the people he wanted to fight. Later on, Naruko would return the sentiment.

 **"Drama people that's just wrong. Do know if your injured tell your parents because it causes drama!" Kakashi screams as he pulls up the channel for Naruto and Hinata.**

 **"Lets check up on our favorite joker thieves!" Kakashi said as he screams into the microphone and everybody clutching their ears and falling over from Kakashi screaming again.**

"And here we are!" Naruto said as they arrived to the storage, but when Hinata looked over and saw Rd District N.

"The Storage is in the Ninja Gear Store." Hinata said as Naruto looked up and quickly looked to see where they are.

"I don't understand this should be the place." Naruto said as he looks back and fourth through the map.

"Let me see. Oh I see your problem we're in Red District N. We need be in Red District S. The S stands for south and the N stands for north." Hinata said as Naruto groaned.

"I guess we have to show up for the after battle than." Naruto said as the two of them went off too the storage in the Red District.

 **I wonder what going to happen next well Naruto and Hinata meet their family well they ever find their way to the battle arena in time." Kakashi said as he screams the microphone and everybody ran out of the room before he got louder.**


End file.
